The Demon in the Island
by StopJustStop
Summary: On one destined Panau morning, Rico encounters 02, possibly his most deadly encounter yet. What can he do to sate the demon?


**The Demon in the Island**

Rico was sitting in the back of the helicopter, as the sun rose around his tired eyes, burning from the lack of sleep. Last night, he had gotten an urgent call. There was a new threat entering the republic of Panau. And it was much, much worse than power-hungry dictators and police states. It was a demon!

"Ugh." Rico said. "Why do I always have to clean up the messes around here?"

"C'mon Rico, this is urgent. A demon is on Earth! Doomsday is upon us!" shrieked the pilot as she flailed her arms around frantically.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself." said Rico, and she did. "Where is this demon? I want to kill him!"

"We're just getting close to him." Rico checked his weapons to see if they were loaded, and as he finished, he could see a peculiar figure on the horizon, along with faint sounds of people screaming and futile gunfire.

"I think that's him!" shouted Rico.

"It is!" exclaimed the pilot. "Do you have any plans?"

"I'm gonna need to get closer to him to see what I can do." said Rico. "Come on, let's go!"

As they flew along, crumbled bits of a weaponized jet plane flew towards them, and luckily sailed right over the helicopter blades. "Shit!" said the both of them. "This isn't good!" Luckily, a close call such as that did not happen to them again, and they got to the site in time.

"They call him '02.'" said the helicopter pilot. Rico looked at the demon. It was spherical, with a single red eye that cried tears of blood, and it had blood-stained wings. It roared in a triumphant tone as the bullets failed to do a thing to him. "What do we do?" asked the pilot in worriment.

Rico thought for a bit. This is what all of his training had brought him to. And as he looked into 02's eye, the eye of darkness, he realized that he needed to forgo all he had learned.

"That demon doesn't need death!" claimed Rico. "He needs to be loved!" He raised his grappling hook and stuck it onto the demon, grappling himself towards it. 02 looked to the side of him, and saw Rico grappling to him while yelling "I LOVE YOU!"

02 blushed. Finally, some love in this horrific human land? "Yes, it must be!" he thought. Rico had gotten to the side of 02 and hugged him gently.

"I can see you like me." said Rico. 02 rolled his eyes playfully, still blushing. "Don't worry. We can do a lot together, just you and me." The gunmen were in shock. How could they not have thought about this approach!? "Pilot!" Rico shouted, and the helicopter pilot came to the couple.

"Yes?

"Fly one of those jets! I have an idea for a day 02 will never forget."

"Will do!" and the pilot grappled herself into one of the jets and flew up.

"Alright, baby." said Rico to the utterly-romanced 02. "Let's have some fun." Rico got on top of the jet, and 02 followed him. As they both got on top of the jet, 02 lowered his wings. 02 then wrapped one of them around Rico, the tip feeling his backside until he grabbed Rico's ass. Rico was surprised at this. Then, 02 slid his wing in between Rico's pants-covered ass cheeks, and felt the outline of his asshole. Then, the tip of the wing tore through Rico's pants, and penetrated his anus. Rico was surprised, but the feeling was amazing, so he couldn't outwardly present any other emotion but pure arousal. As 02's wing brushed up against Rico's prostate, another moan was emitted, and his dick was hard as a rock.

"C'mon, honey. I want more than just a wing in me." After saying this, 02 grew a gigantic cock. It was at least 2 feet long, with a 4-inch girth! Then, 02 guided it right into Rico's natural tunnel, tearing his pants even further.

"Oh, Rico." said 02 in a demonic voice as he fell enamored with Rico's anus. "Willy Wonka has nothing on this chocolate factory!" The pilot could hear the commotion above the jet, and she smiled a grand smile, knowing that they were having a great time, and that the threat of the demon is expelled for good. She circled around Panau, seemingly on autopilot. "These men are having the ride of their life!" she said with a grin.

Rico and 02 switched positions, Rico was sitting on top of 02 as his dick excavated Rico's anus. Rico looked down to see 02 gently take his wings over to the front of Rico. Rico wondered what 02 was doing, until he felt his pants being ripped apart, bit by bit, as 02 tore off shreds of them.

"I want to see your cock, Rico." Rico complied, moaning along the way, and he removed his belt so that 02 would have less trouble. Soon, Rico's shins were exposed. Then, his thighs. Then, what little remained of his pants was torn right off and thrown into the air. Rico was bottomless, and 02 could see his erect cock with a bit of pre-cum at the tip. 02 then jacked off Rico with his penis still inside him, using the blood on his wing to spice up the mood. Rico shouted in pure pleasure. It was all he could do in the moment.

Rico was slightly retrospective. "I've never felt as aroused as this before in my life... This is amazing!" As the jet flew above a crowded village, the village people pointed at the sight and applauded the two, embracing each other in a way no one would think to embrace.

But all good things must come to an end. As 02 thrust inside of Rico's tube of delight, as Rico was enjoying his cock getting jacked off alongside, both of them finished. 02 pulled out beforehand, so15 gallons of luminous cum had covered the jet, and fell off the jet as it turned into a mist, mixing with the air particles, making sure that many peoples' breaths will have just a slight bit of Rico's and 02's cum in them. They were both breathing heavily, and 02 started to glow.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Rico.

02 had completed his transformation into a humanoid figure, with white and blue as the color scheme instead of white and red. "I was a fallen angel. But your sex allowed me to get back into heaven. Long had I hated the Earth, blaming it for my predicament, but now after experiencing your glorious asshole, I can ascend again, and I know that nothing is futile. Thank you Rico, and may you live an amazing life." 02 kissed Rico on the forehead and ascended into heaven.

"Panau is saved, and the entire world is too." said the pilot happily to Rico. "I'm glad." said Rico as he put on another pair of pants. "And I'm also glad that 02 can now be happy again." As they flew back to Rico's house, Rico knew that he would never forget that day.

That night, Rico walked outside, and looked up into the stars. He could've sworn he saw 02 looking right back at him, smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
